sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Church of Psology
The Imperial Church of Psology, more commonly known as the Church of True Lore, is the official state church of the Holy Psdonia Empire, which maintains and promotes the worship of the True Lore as the one, true version of Lore. It is a massive organisation that guides the worship of millions of people on many worlds and across great divides of distance, language, and culture. The foundation of the church is the belief in and worship of the Ps as a divine being, the power of the True Lore to intercede in matters spiritual and temporal, propel one's self into a state of change, reaching the threshold of divinity and obtain true perfection. The Church also administers and spreads the True Lore throughout the territory of the empire. The Imperial Dogma The Imperial Dogma is the body of doctrines and articles of faith which is preached across the empire. It is the divine word of the God-King as related by his servants, and it forms the core of belief shared by every devotee across the length and breadth of Psdonia regardless of the form of worship practiced on the world of their birth. In practice, the Imperial Creed operates on several different levels. Cardinals and their fellow holy men debate endlessly the minutiae of the words of the teachings. Arguments about the exact meaning of a particular phrase might rage for months, even years, causing deep bitter schisms among the various factions as men decry one another as benighted fools, dangerous reformers, or even corrupt heretics who defy the holy words of the faith. Indeed, there have been only a few occasions when outright violence has erupted between factions holding opposing views on such interpretations. Everyday, the synods disseminate reams of pronouncements and clarifications, of learned texts and annotations of existing ones. The clergy are expected to preach such tracts to those below them, thus propagating the true word across the empire. In practice, no one man can be conversant in such a vast body of doctrine, and huge armies of scholars and their servants are employed to identify the relevant passages for their masters and to file the remainder away in vast archives. Tenets of Faith The Imperial Dogma is a conglomeration of native religious practices, the modifications to those practices imposed by the missionaries, and the myriad pronouncements passed down from the church's upper echelons. As such, practices adhered to on one world may be held as abhorrent on another, depending on its own combination of native, modified and imported belief. The church tolerates a vast range of practices and beliefs, but there are certain tenets of faith which remain unchanged from one end of the empire to the other. At the core of the Imperial Dogma is the belief that once can achieve perfection. So long as these essential tenets are adhered to, the prevalent faith on any given world can exhibit staggering diversity. Other notions is the promise of power, though for the vast majority, that place is at the bottom, following unquestioningly the orders and duties passed down by those higher up. Sects and Splinter Groups The Church and its subordinate sectors and their governing cardinals and deacons are only a part of the Church's presence within each sector. There are many other layers of leadership, missions and cults stretching all the way down to the average worshipper. The clergy and the variety of the worlds and cultures on which they thrive have given rise to a myriad of cults and variances on the orthodox Imperial Dogma. The following is a listing of just a fraction of know sects and groups: Aurchonite Sect Formed by the former commewist, Father Tommy when he converted to the True Lore. Isolated in a remote corner of the candy jungles of the Gummy Bear Wiki, the tenets of the sect promote modesty and hard work. Many of its members seem to embrace their seclusion from the rest of society, with most of them never venturing far from the community of Aurchonite, which serves as both the sect's headquarters and residence. Sicercia Sisterhood An all-female sect of the True Lore, the sect came out of a collective of female missionaries in Sicercia that received a vision of Lady MasterXera's victory over the vile forces of the Dark Ps during their invasion of Sicercia. Following the aftermath and Sicercia's annexation into the Holy Psdonia Empire, Lady MasterXera was hailed a hero and declared a living saint, gaining a large cult following. Nihis Sect On the rise among the populace of West Psdonia, the Nihis Sect practice self flagellation and seek to rectify their imperfections through painful constrictions. The sect is reviled by other sects and cults, viewing them as sadists masking their deviant acts under the shroud of religion. Trucian Brotherhood Also known as the Cult of True Lore, was originally formed by long dormant Psmans within the northern regions of the Republic of Truce. The cultists were fanatical in their beliefs, conducting a series of kidnappings and ritualistic killings on nonbelievers and those who resist them. The Psman masters steered the cult into rebelling against the government and starting the Trucian Civil War. A joint Trucian-UVFian force were able to crush the rebellion, killing many of the cult members with the survivors fragmenting into small and different sects. Cult of the Sky-Masters Referred by the Oerlosian pygmies as the Kult of the Sky-Masters, the superstitious shamans of the mountain tribes teach that the God-King and his servants are the "Sky-Masters"; naughty children must keep their eyes averted from the heavens, lest they anger them with their impudence. Delish Sect Nestled in the rural farmlands of Minnate, the Delish are an agrarian-based sect made up of farmers, a simple folk that follow the tenets of faith and unity. They take great pride in their bountiful harvests, growing and cultivating nature's bounty to perfection. Ocelotari Fellowship One of the newest religious groups to emerge after the Psdonian annexation. Formed by a young Pera missionary sent into the jungles of the Woodblockian Empire in order to facilitate the natives incorporation into the Holy Psdonia Empire. Taking in by their reverence of the local ocelot population, she tailored the tenets of the True Lore, the best she could to fit in the native culture, existing religion, and cultural practices. A small but rapidly growing sect has emerged, one that seeks to create the perfect avatar...the perfect ocelot. Karnitaes An native insurgency which began when the North Minnate government began appropriating land from the indigenous population of former Topeka. First appeared to be a grass-roots insurgency, a turn of events would later turn up elements of radicalization by fanatical True Lore followers. They directly oppose all other major political groups active in the former Topeka lands. They wish to drive both North Minnate and Voltzian forces out of their lands and attain independence. Juturine Sect A radical offshoot of the church, the Juturine Sect also called the Juturineists, adhere to the belief of surrendering of body and soul to the Spectral Ps was key to spiritual cleanliness and the gateway to true happiness. They are responsible for the sudden surge of abomination activity. Choir An elite delegation of the Church, they seek ascension through experimentation and insight gained from the left behind relics of Old Psdonia. Many of the members consist of scholars, doctors, tomb prospectors and clerics. Selanite Sect Originally a small gene cult, the Selanites were brought before the Church and formally adopted into the fold, granting them full status as a official sect. Blending their previous beliefs with the teachings of the True Lore, the Selanites saw the perfection of advanced genetic engineering techniques as a necessary component of their faith. Valhian Sect Created around the teachings of the famed True Lore missionary, Valhi Tulman. The Valhian Sect formed a body of doctrine that codified and promoted the spirit and culture that their founder wished for Psdonia. A turn of fate would see the missionary arrive on the shores of the Western Continent, where he journeyed through and preached to all that would listen. The sect has found major footholds in many cities of Minnate. The sect emphasized self-reliance, loyalty, duty, patience, awareness, self-sacrifice and, above all, endurance for the promise of a better tomorrow. Old Faith's Temple Part of the cultural reclamation that is sweeping through the Vindex Nation, the Old Faith's Temple is a religious movement calling for the return to worship of the old gods. Whilst outwardly a benevolent religious body, in reality, it is rumored to have connections to Psdonia and those criticizing it often go missing or turn up dead. Gloomdar Cult Sinister and mysterious, the Gloomdar cult has long rumored to haunt the northern hills of the Free Western State of the Woodblockian Empire. The original cultists were believed to be descendants of True Lore missionaries left on the wrong side of the Perlin Wall after its construction. Their isolation and paranoia over being discovered have twisted them into a xenophobic cult that shuns all forms of contact with outsiders, viewing them as impure. Silent Hand A secret society operating out of the Free Western States. Few are more dangerous, stranger, or as little understood as that posed by the True Lore-afflicted organization known as the Silent Hand. A collective of madmen, insane schemers and deranged murderers. Their beliefs are focused around the revelations that they have been exposed to and the perfect wonders and beauty of unrestrained madness. Carnivalia Sect A secretive, wandering sect that hides among the travelling circuses and guilds of itinerant entertainers. They wish to perfect their art, putting on plays and shows to inspire others and push themselves to preform great acts of joy, wonder, sorrow and horror to maximize the crowd's sensations. Tathssian Commune A key social, religious, and political force in the Psdonian colonies of the Outer Rim. An exclusive sisterhood whose members train their bodies and minds through years of physical and mental refinement.Category:Religion Category:Organizations